bestbrutefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheatsheet/Temp
Weapon There are 26 weapons in total in My Brute. Weapon Classes * Fast : Fast weapons have an increased chance to get extra attacks and are harder to dodge. * Slow : Slow weapons have a much lower chance to get double attacks and block. * Heavy : Heavy weapons receive a bonus from the Strong Arm special. * Thrown : Thrown weapons can only be thrown at your opponent, but unlike throwing a single sword you'll have a lot more of them! * Melee : Gain a damage bonus from the Master of Arms special. Weapon Effects * Multi hit : Allows multiple hits in rapid succession. * Disarm : Gives your weapon a small chance to disarm your opponent, even if your Brute does not have the Impact skill. * Counter : The counter effect allows your brute a greater chance to hit an incoming opponent before he strikes you. * Block : Gives your weapon a small chance to block all incoming damage. Weapon Table Notes: Speciality Effects column needs verification. Legend: *Ocurr = Occurrence in the fight (1 = happen one time only; 1+ = can happen several times) (some say 5-20) |- |24 | |Bomb |Bombe |S |1 |★★ |Fight: Attack Sp, Anti-pet |A bit like a water bomb, but it does a lot more damage! |Throws a bomb to damage the opponent's brute and all its pets. It has a constant damage of about 13-18 each, which doesn't depend on the strength of the Brute. (inevitable, one time only) |- |26 | |Cry of the Damned |Cri-Qui-Poutre |S |1+ |★★★ |Fight: Anti-pet |Fierce beasts? Pfffff... You only need to give a shout... Thay'll soon run for their lives! |Scare 1-2YouTube Video: EPIC BATTLE: Waide (49999)[Jill VS Fotum (49999)Fotum] at 0:36. It scares 1 bear and 1 dog away. of the opponent's pets away from the fight. (Can be used several times) |- |28 | |Deluge |Deluge |S |1 |★★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |Walking around carrying 100 kilos of weapons is very tiring but you have found a very clever strategy for traveling light. |Take 1-3 random weapons from your reserve and rains them down on your opponent. Damage based on the weapons used. (one time only) Some ref fights: DojoQueen (Lv18) vs fotum (Lv18) |- |13 | |Extra-thick Skin |Peau Renforcée | | -- |★ |Fight: Defense of Damage |All the knocks you've taken have actually helped you develop. Your brute is now the owner of thicker and more resistant skin. |Reduces the damage you take from normal attacks by 10% - 50% |- |2 | |Feline Agility |Agilité du félin | | -- |★ |Stats: Agility |You don't even have the ball to pass the time, but you can always thump the brute opposite you. |Increases your brute's agility one time by 5-20 (I believe it's around 5-10 only) |- |21 | |Fierce Brute |Brute Féroce |S |1 |★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |Now you are really a true brute. More so than ever. You are more powerful and violent than ever in a fight. | Greatly Increase the normal damage of your next attack by 100%. It doesn't increase the damage of the part of weapon attack (?) (one time only) |- |25 | |Hammer |Marteau-Pilon |S |1 |★★★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |A catch technique that consists of jumping with your enemy, and then falling on top of him. |Grab the enemy, jump up in the air and slam them down to the ground for a 400% damage attack (inevitable, one time only) |- |1 | |Herculean Strength |Force Herculéenne | | -- |★ |Stats: Strength |With your strength, you are capable of moving mountains! But that moment has not yet come. Right now you have enemies to destroy. |Increases your strength one time by 5-20 (I believe it's around 5-10 only) |- |27 | |Hypnosis |Hypnose |S |1 |★★★★ |Fight: Anti-pet |Now, pets simply adore you. Nobody can rival you. They'd follow you to the end of the world. |'All'See YouTube - REAPER VS 3 PETS at 0:03. of the opponent's pets will switch over to your side of the fight |- |5 | |Immortal |Immortel | | -- |★★★★ |Stats: Health |Your health has improved incredibly! You are making it really tough for your opponent to knock you out. |No HP boost for normal level up(?) or when you get this speciality stat: , but I believe it has to do with boosting HP gains when you see "endurance improved" message.One source: Increases your health by 5% - 50%. Another source: May increase HP exponentially (a lvl 2 can have more than 300 hp). HP Increases during the transition from level. |- |16 | |Impact |Choc | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Effects |Your blows are so surprising that your enemy drops his weapon. Now you can show it off to your friends! What about that? Is it cool or what? |Each attack has a chance (~75%) to disarm your opponent |- |18 | |Implacable |Implacable | | -- |★★★★ |Fight: Attack Agility |When you place a blow, it's always dead on target. No one can stop it, including your enemy. |Increases your accuracy to 100% |- |7 | |Martial Arts |Arts Martiaux | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Damage |Your Chuck Norris course has paid off. Now you can put your feet where you want, which is most likely on your opponents ugly face! |Increases normal attack damage 50% - 100% |- |6 | |Master of Arms |Maitre d'armes | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Damage |Thanks to your mastery of the knife, you're turning into a dangerous individual, causing serious problems for your enemy. |Increases Melee weapon damage between 50% - 100% |- |23 | |Net |Fillet |S |1 |★ |Fight: Attack Sp, Anti-pet |A classic net. Not as cool as Spiderman's, but good enough for your enemy who will be immobilized until you feel like hitting him again. |Traps your opponent or one of your opponent's pets in a net. Once trapped in the net, they are disabled and can't participate in the fight until they get attacked. When attacked, they get freed of the net. (inevitable, one time only) |- |9 | |Pugnacious |Pugnace | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Agility |In the arena, you're not really so ungrateful... When they strike you a blow, you give it back.... for free! |Give you a better chance at counter-attacking your opponent. |- |15 | |Sabotage |Sabotage | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Attack Effects |Certain brutes are vandals in the street, but you prefer to vandalize your enemy! Each blow allows you to destroy one of his weapons. |Each attack destroys one of your opponent's reserve weapons (this effect must occur). It doesn't destroy (disarm) the weapon in hand. |- |11 | |Shield |Bouclier | | -- |★ |Fight: Defense Agility |A shield. To stop the blows... sometimes. |A shield that gives a chance to block attacks. The shield can be disarmed by the opponent just like weapons |- |19 | |Survival |Survie | |1+ |★★★ |Fight: Health Sp |Your years of fighting have made you invincible. Mortal blows gain you 1 life-point instead of knocking you out. |Any hit that would kill you instead leaves you with 1 HP (must be activated, can be used several times) |- |17 | |Strong Arm |Gros-Bras | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Attack Damage |Thanks to your huge muscular biceps, you can wield heavy weapons. You are the schwarzenegger of the mace! |Increases Heavy weapon damage by 50% - 100% |- |20 | |Thief |Voleur |S |1+ See Maskers (Lv 50) vs badboy2234123 (Lv 50) See this comment: "I've had a fight between two characters with "thief" make multiple uses of this ability. Basically, one would take out a weapon, have it stolen, knock it out of the opponents hand, and repeat. One weapon had been exchanged at least four times before my character finally defeated the opponent with it." |★★★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |This skill allows you to discreetly steal your enemy's weapon and use it against him. |Throw away your weapon at hand. Then jump and steal the opponent's weapon (seems 100% accuracy), arm it yourself and attack (may occur several times) |- |22 | |Tragic Potion |Potion Tragique |S |1 |★★ |Fight: Health Sp |Haaave a little sip of this. It could make you a bit drunk. Hic... Hic... This peach juice restores some of your energy lost during the fight. |Heals yourself for about normal attacks worth of damage / ~25% of full HP. The fewer HP you have, the more effective it is (you recover more if you have 1/4 of full HP than that of 1/2) (one time only) |- |10 | |Tornado of Blows |Tornade de Coups | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Attack Speed |... and you hit hit hit, that's just your little way of showing love. You're a mad torrent of misunderstood love. What madnessss! |Greatly increases you chance of multi-hitting (seen up to 4 hits) |- |14 | |Untouchable |Intouchable | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Defense Agility |You now avoid the blows easily. This is really annoying, specially for your enemy! |Greatly increases your chance to dodge |- |4 | |Vitality |Vitalité | | -- |★★ |Stats: Health |Your life expectancy has risen! Now you will be able to resist longer in the Arena! |Increases your brute's health by ~ 30-50 HP Test: gets Vitality at Lv4. Lv3 HP72 to Lv4 HP110 (+38) Test: gets Vitality at Lv3. Lv2 HP77 to Lv3 HP114 (+37) |} Notes: Pet There are 3 pets in total in the game. Legend: * HP reduced = How much HP will be reduced when you possess that pet Notes: